


Una broma de mal gusto (Fictober 2019 - Día 28)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [28]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Os confieso que escribir esto me ha dado mal rollo. Me dan pánico las muñecas/marionetas (aunque más si son de payaso, porque me dan más miedo que cualquier otra cosa) y escribir esta cosa tan tonta me ha tenido sugestionada todo el rato. Me gastan una broma así y no vuelvo a hablar con esa persona en un mes... Uff, ni imaginarlo puedo.¡Nos leemos!





	Una broma de mal gusto (Fictober 2019 - Día 28)

Mingyu había llegado a la mansión de los Blackthorn alrededor de las cinco y decidió explorar viendo que era la única persona en el lugar. El gato negro le acompañaba por los interminables pasillos rozándose contra su pierna y maullando alegremente. Parecía apreciar su compañía mientras los dueños de la casa permanecían ausentes. Aún le costaba creer que se trataba de una cárcel para un humano, era tan extraño como ver las garras extendidas de Seungcheol a medio cambio. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la existencia de la magia y a la verdad que ocultaban las leyendas, pero aún se estremecía con las pequeñas cosas que se escapaban de su control.

— ¿Qué crees tú que habrá aquí? —Le preguntó al felino antes de abrir una puerta que solía estar siempre cerrada—. ¿Crees que ocultarán oro o algún tipo de tesoro? —Negó con la cabeza ante su ocurrencia—. No creo, eso sería algo de dragones —Una idea surgió en su mente y se acarició la barbilla—. ¿Existirán los dragones? ¿Serán como las historias románticas que lee Seokmin?

Decidiéndose al fin y dejando atrás sus divagaciones, entró en la habitación. En cuanto miró en su interior, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de golpe. Su respiración se aceleró y su mano tembló contra el pomo de oro bruñido. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tenía un almacén de muñecas de porcelana en su casa? Tras esa puerta se encontraba el escenario de una película de terror. Estanterías repletas de dulces rostros angelicales que no inspiraban confianza, una cama abarrotada de pequeñas figuras vestidas con trajes barrocos y un mueble repleto de diferentes utensilios era todo lo que albergaba aquel lugar.

— No es nada, solo son muñecas —Se dijo en voz alta, tratando de olvidar los miles de ojos que parecían mirarle al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Ves? No pasa nada, no se mueven —Estaba llamando a su lado racional, dando vueltas en el centro de la gran sala—. ¿No te parecen escalofriantes? —Le preguntó al gato mientras levantaba una en brazos—. Parecen juzgarte —Un escalofrío le recorrió por la columna vertebral—. No pensé que Joshua y Jeonghan serían de esos coleccionistas extraños, aunque…

Se calló de golpe al oír un chirrido que provenía de su espalda. _«Es el gato, es el maldito gato»_, se dijo mentalmente incapaz de articular palabra. Cuando el felino en cuestión saltó a la cama y comenzó a lamerse sus patas delanteras, Mingyu tragó saliva. Depositó la pequeña muñeca de porcelana sobre la cama y se giró muy despacio. Al encontrar que estaban en su lugar, suspiró aliviado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se movieran? Se congeló al ver un brazo levantarse frente a él. Automáticamente, las cabezas de diez muñecas se giraron para quedar observándolo. _«Esto tiene que ser una broma o quizás estoy tan sugestionado que lo estoy imaginando»,_ trató de convencerse mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando unos dedos pequeños se aferraron a su pierna, todos los ejercicios que había estado haciendo para mentalizarse de que su mente o sus amigos le estaban jugando una mala pasada quedaron olvidados. Con una velocidad de la que nunca había sido consciente, corrió a través de la habitación y no paró hasta que llegó al patio. Se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento, incapaz de sentirse seguro a pesar de estar fuera. _«¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué querían una habitación así?»_, se quejó sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de la mansión. Esperaba que las muñecas saliesen por allí en cualquier momento y acabasen con él. El chico torpe de las películas de terror solía ser el primero en morir.

— Deberías haber visto tú cara —Escuchó la voz de Soonyoung antes de que apareciese entre los árboles seguido por el resto de sus amigos. Seungcheol, Wonwoo y Jihoon, las voces de la razón en su grupo, no estaban a la vista—. Ha sido tan divertido.

— ¿De quién ha sido la idea? —Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el grupo y todos se giraron para mirar a Jeonghan que se limaba las uñas con tranquilidad—. ¡Ven aquí, mago de pacotilla, vamos a tener una conversación sería tú y yo! —Le gritó mientras corría en su dirección.

El hechicero soltó una carcajada antes de huir de él, escondiéndose entre los diferentes árboles que poblaban el patio. Ese octubre, Mingyu cayó en la broma de Halloween, pero quién ríe el último, ríe mejor. Al año siguiente se cobró su venganza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Os confieso que escribir esto me ha dado mal rollo. Me dan pánico las muñecas/marionetas (aunque más si son de payaso, porque me dan más miedo que cualquier otra cosa) y escribir esta cosa tan tonta me ha tenido sugestionada todo el rato. Me gastan una broma así y no vuelvo a hablar con esa persona en un mes... Uff, ni imaginarlo puedo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
